


Your Love Is A Flame

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Luche literally is there to stand around looking pretty, M/M, Mystery boombox, Mystery sunglasses, Nyx is a horrible boyfriend, One line sounds like it's about anal but it's not, Tredd is a flamming hot cheeto, at least not that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Nyx decides to serenade Tredd after training. Nyx is bad at serenading.Day 1 Prompt: Song





	Your Love Is A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXQlOW-lPr8)  
> Originally posted on my[ tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/162559820387/ffxv-rare-pairs-week-day-1-song)

Tredd, having just finally exhausted himself training for the day, was on his way out of the Kingsglaive headquarters when he runs into Nyx, Luche following close behind him.

“Hey, just the man I was looking for” Nyx spoke, voice full of excitement, he gives Tredd a quick chaste kiss and pulls back almost immediately, a glint in his eyes as he smiles, Tredd smirks and gives him a curious look, Luche rolls his eyes at them.

“Anything you need me for, babe?” He asks.

“I’m going to serenade your ass.” Nyx says bluntly, Tredd chuckles at the proclamation. Suddenly, Luche pulls out a boom box, Tredd doesn’t want to know where it came from…

Smooth jazz music plays as Tredd gives both men a curious look, Luche pulls out a mysterious pair of sunglasses and puts them on as he starts to rhythmically snap his fingers.

Weird, but not the weirdest thing either of them have gotten Luche to do…

“When I took a bite, thought it would be just for tonight” Nyx begins singing, Tredd let’s out a soft chuckle and murmurs words of agreement.

“Can’t get enough, wish my insides were more though” Nyx gives him a sultry look, Tredd smirks at this, kinky is the only word he could describe that sentence with.

“My fingers are stained by your touch, my heart is stained twice as much” Tredd makes an ‘aw’ sound, what a lovely, albeit odd, thing to say.

“Your love is a flame” more ‘awww'ing from Tredd “should’ve known by your name: Flammin’ Hot Cheetos”

Tredd just stared blankly after that.

Nyx smirked, so proud of himself.

“Fuck you, Nyx” was all Tredd said, Luche had been doing a good job at keeping his composure, but he couldn’t keep the laughter at bay anymore. “Fuck you too, Luche”

The laughter just came harder.

Nyx chuckled and pressed his lips to Tredd’s neck, pulling him lazily into a hug.

“You know you love me”

“Sometimes, I wonder”


End file.
